Family Matters
by NoraTheKid
Summary: Maka and Kid have to take care of a cat for a month. Maka moves in with Kid. What will happen when the cat is injured? The story is better than the summary, I guarantee that. Maka x Kid ftw
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review and tell me if I did anything wrong xD

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING but the plot of the story

* * *

Kid's POV

Ugh, time for a new project at school. I hope this is a solo project, since the last project I had to work with Soul. He messed everything up and turned out to be very asymmetrical. What a disgraceful project I have made that day. Well, I doubt it will be that bad. As I entered Dr. Stein's room, I noticed that there were a lot of cats, in cages, on Dr. Stein's desk. I guess that's okay. I walk towards my desk, and greet my good friend, Maka. "Hello Maka," I said, smiling as she stopped reading her novel and smiled at my presence.

"Hey Kid, we have a new project, if you can tell by all those cats over there on Stein's desk."  
"Why yes, how odd. I just hope we don't have to dissect these cats."

We shared a laugh, and I gazed into her emerald green eyes. I noticed she was staring right back, with a warm smile I always seemed to love. I quickly looked down, feeling my heart pound like crazy. I knew I liked Maka, but it seemed like there was more than me just liking her. I blushed at the thought of us staring at each other, like we did just now. Oh, how I really hope she didn't notice. My attention focused on Dr. Stein, as he rolled into the classroom. I hope I get to work with Maka this time.

"Okay class, today we're going to dissect cats!"

Everyone stared in shock and fear as they turned to look at the group of defenseless cats.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. You guys are going to be working in pairs and taking care of these cats for a month."

Everyone turned over to their friends and started conversing among the project subject. I did the same and started talking to maka, once again.

"Well, this doesn't seem so hard. I actually like cats," I told her, making complete eye contact as if I have never seen her beautiful eyes before.

"I love cats! I hope I get a cute one!" said Maka, looking forward to this project more than anybody else. She looked cute, turning back to Dr. Stein, ready to hear about the rest of the project. She was smiling wider as she focused on the cats. I turned over to Dr. Stein, ready to hear who I was going to work with.

"Okay, time for the pairings! Black Star, you're going to work with Tsubaki, since no one else can deal with you, apparently. Death The Kid, you are going to work with Maka, Soul, you are going to work with Liz and Patty. Any questions? Didn't think so. Now these cats have an issue, and you will figure it out and cure the cat. I already assigned you a cat, so you will have to come down here and grab the cage that has you and your partner's name. Once you have grabbed your cat, you are dismissed."

"Yes!" I thought, knowing I got paired with the beautiful, sandy-blonde hair colored girl next to me. I turn to look at her, and find her already looking at me. I nod and we both go to the front of the classroom, to pick up our cat.

"Awwww look how cute he is!" Cried Maka, making kissy faces at the cat. That's so adorable. After that, I walked out with Maka and started discussing on how we were going to do this project.

"Okay," started Maka

"I thought, since we are taking care of this cat, we leave him at my apartment and you can come over everyday around noon?"

"Maybe we can leave the cat at my mansion and you can 'move in' for a month, that way we can always be with the cat, I don't have to go over everyday, and I already have most of the materials."

"Sounds great! I'll go pack and I'll be there at around 5 p.m.. Liz and Patty can stay at my apartment to work with Soul, so we can work in peace."

"Sounds good, and I'll take the cat since you will be bringing in your things. See you at 5!"

"Okay, bye!" As of that, she headed to her apartment. I must get going, too. I have a lot of preparing to do.

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for it being short :l I'll be sure to update as long as I get SOME reviews, I don't expect to see a lot though xD Also, please, I got some of the story down, but I also need more ideas! Someone please give me some? xD I know I beg a lot, but please! I can't go on if I run out of my imagination XD Also, I'm just going to add ten words. IT'S SYMMETRICAL!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I'm doing well for my first fanfic xD Anyways, here's chapter 2 and enjoy!

* * *

Maka's POV

I can't believe I'm going to live with Kid for a month! I don't even know if I can ever get used to it. Oh, if only he'd ask me sooner so I would know what to do. I need to get up from this couch and start packing. I go over to my bookshelf and look for at least 10 books, if I'm staying over for a month. I grab the _Twilight Series,_ the _Chronicles of Vladimir Todd,_ and _The Hunger Games._ Seems like enough. Okay, time to do the rest. (I don't want to give specific details on what she's going to pack, so I'll just skip ahead to 5 p.m. XD)

-2 Hours Later-

Okay, glad I'm done. I just wish I didn't have to carry 6 bags. I'm just glad Soul is driving me over to Kid's. He didn't seem so happy when I told him I was going to live with Kid. I felt sadness within his soul and I told him I would be alright. He didn't seem to believe me, though. Last time I went somewhere on my own, I almost got jumped by a group of drunk people. I got lucky when Soul came and rescued me before they actually beat me badly.

"C'mon! I don't have all day and it's past 5!"

Crap! I need to leave now!

"I'll be right there!" I said, while running outside to the parking lot to see an angry, impatient Soul.

"Maka," he began. "Promise me that you will be safe and careful. I don't want anything horrible happening to my meister," he said, almost crying. I gave him a hug and told him, "I promise." I got one the back of the motorcycle, watching my 6 bags, sitting at the very back. The motor starts and we leave the apartment. The ride to Kid's mansion was boring, actually. I was already used to seeing everything. We get there, and I see Kid, already waiting for me, along with Liz and Patty.

"Hey everyone," I say, feeling a bit awkward, remembering why I'm here along with my bags. Liz and Patty had their bags as well. 3 bags for each of the Thompson sisters. Coincidence both of their bags together are the same number of bags I had.

"Sup," said Soul, with a worried expression. He spoke again

"Liz, Patty, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just put our bags in the back of your cool bike," said Liz, staring at the headlights to the seat of the motorcycle.

"Let's go Liz! said an anxious Patty, holding a can in one hand, and a cage in the other

"Kay." As of that, all three of the weapons left and all that was left was me and my partner.

"You were 12 minutes late," he said playfully, while smiling warmly at me. His smiles would always amaze me, just as much as his gorgeous, golden-yellow eyes.

"Sorry, I got caught up working with something."

"Don't worry about a thing, I was just messing with you. By the way, s special 'friend' is waiting for you inside."

He opens the door, like a gentleman, and signals me in. He was always so charming and knew how to treat the ladies well. I'm very surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Thank you," I said, as I walked in. I had a bag with each hand, as Kid had three bags on him, carrying them with both hands. I go back outside and grab my last bag. As of that, he closes the door behind me and sits on the couch. I go over and sit with him. I hope he's okay with me sitting next to him. Suddenly, a wild, black cat, with white paws, jumps on the couch and lays in between us.

"Awww! This cat is too cute! If only we could keep the cat when we're done."

"At least we get to take care of it for a month. Also, this cat really likes me, watch." He starts petting the cat on the back, and the cat responds with a loud purr. I see a smile form on Kid's face, being one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. He looks at me and we make eye contact. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just smiled, looked down at the cat, and felt the blush come to my face. I looked back up and Kid had a confused look on his face.

"Hey Maka, were you blushing?" asked Kid, now looking surprised.

"N-n... Umm... A little." Aww, crap, he caught me! He just sat there, smiled a bit, and played with the cat. We sat there in silence for quite a while. Every second kept getting more awkward, so I broke the silence by coughing, although I didn't mean to.

"Are you okay?" asked Kid. "Wait, I'll get you a cup of water. Be right back." Quickly, he got up and ran to the kitchen. He came back, fast, with a half a cup filled with water. I take it, and chug the water. Finally, my cough was gone.

"Many thanks," I said, as I started petting the cat. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:30.

"Hey Kid, can you show me my room, so I can unpack?"

"Sure, just a moment." Kid grabbed the cat, and placed him in a laundry basket, filled with blankets and a pillow. Then, he showed me a big room, with a queen-sized bed, it's own bathroom, and a night table, with a couch and a small TV.

"This is your room. Hope you like it." He included, helping me carry my bags to the room.

"Thanks, Kid, and I think I'm about to go to bed. Last night I didn't get much sleep, so I'm sleeping early." I give him a hug and hid my blush in his chest. He hugs me tighter and says, "Well, goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow." He left and shut the door, softly, behind him. I unfolded the bed sheets and laid on the bed. "This is going to be the best month ever," I thought. Slowly, I fell asleep, feeling warm and cozy

* * *

A/N : Okay, now I know that was kinda boring . Sorry, I was running out of ideas! Please, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me. I already know partly on what's gonna happen next, but I'm a bit stuck :l. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Why hello there people! Sorry for the late update, don't kill me! Also, I would like to give my biggest thanks to Deathfairy78 for giving me possibly the best idea ever! :D This story goes out for her! :D I actually need about one more idea at the moment, so please people, message away! xD Anyways, enough talking, here's Chapter 3! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV

The next morning came, bright and beautiful, as always. Today was a weekend, for relaxing and comfort. Death The Kid was first to rise from his nightly slumber. The clock read 8 a.m., Kid's favorite number. He smiled as he took a glance at the clock. He started his day with a shower. As soon as he finished, he got dressed, made his bed perfectly symmetrical, and combed his hair, feeling a bit depressed that his hair was the only asymmetrical thing about him. He sighed, and walked out of his now perfect room, to make breakfast for him and his fellow teammate. He took out a cheese grater, a pack of sausages, 4 eggs, 3 potatoes, a potato peeler, and sandwich bread. With all of his ingredients out, he began making breakfast.

During that period, it was about time that the bookworm awoke from her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was startled to see a shirtless, brown-haired teen, on top of her, smiling directly at her. "Well, good morning there, beautiful!" said the handsome man. Maka gave out the loudest scream she could produce. After hearing the scream, Kid put down the glass he was pouring orange juice in, and quickly sprinted up the stairs. He kicked open the door, to see the shirtless male getting closer and closer to Maka. Without regret, Kid ran up to him and punched him off the bed.

"Awww, c'mon bro, why you gotta be like that?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, making a move on my close friend like that!"

"Wow, I thought we were cool!"

"I don't even know you! I think it's about time you left.

"I can't leave, you idiot! I'm allowed to be here, hehe."

Maka was suddenly having flashbacks of walking into Soul's room, to see Blair trying to "play" with Soul. She snapped back to reality, and gasped.

"What's wrong, Maka? Did he hurt you?" Kid asked, while looking angrily at the guy, sitting against the wall. Maka shakily pointed at the brown- haired fellow.

"You're a cat, aren't you?"

The guy laughed, and turned into a black cat, with white paws ; The same one that Dr. Stein had assigned them both. The cat began to talk again, while licking his paws.

"Damn, you catch on quick. Anyways, my name is Ikuto, and I'm your project, hehe. There's only one problem you'll face while taking care of me. I can't control my powers that well, but I am a great fighter, so if you guys have any problems, just call me."

He smiled at Kid, but turned over to Maka and winked at her. Due to the good looks the cat possessed, Maka blushed, making Kid angry.

"Anyways," said Kid. "Maka, breakfast is ready. Let's eat before it gets cold.

"Okay, let's go," she said, smiling, as she got up from her bed.

"What about me? I haven't eaten since I got here!"

Kid closed the door, leaving Ikuto alone in Maka's room.

"Fine, I'll just have your guys' left overs when yall are done," murmured Ikuto, laying down and closing his eyes.

"Wow," said Maka, glancing at the dinner table that had 2 plates next to each other, filled with such a breakfast a rich person would have. Kid pulls out Maka's chair for her, and she lightly blushes. She sat down, and Kid scooted the chair into a comfortable position for Maka. He sits down and they enjoy their breakfast together. As soon as they were finished, Maka grabbed all of the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink for her to clean.

"You don't have to wash the dishes, I can wash them."

"No it's okay. After all, I love helping people and you made breakfast, so it doesn't matter that I clean them."

"Well, I really appreciate you helping me. By the way, since we didn't leave any left-overs for our cat, I will go grocery shopping today."

"Mind if I go with?"

"Not at all, I do enjoy your company and all. We have to take Ikuto with us, too, so he wouldn't be all alone."

"We also need to buy him clothes as well, since he is part human."

"Okay, I'll call him down and we can go."

Kid walked upstairs and opened the door, leading to the human/cat.

"We're going shopping. Let's go."

Ikuto sat up on the bed and began complaining.

"Ugh, why do I have to go? It's so boring! Can I just stay home?

"We need you so we can get the food you like, and you also need clothes for when you're in your human form."

"Hmm... Okay!"

He jumped off the bed, put on a shirt, and walked out the room, to Meet Maka and Kid downstairs.

"Okay, let's go," said Kid, and they began walking down the street. They made their first stop at Aeropostale to pick clothes out for Ikuto. The second trip was at Journey's, which took an hour since Ikuto was flirting with the cashier woman. They now headed for the grocery store and walked down the cat section.

"Oooo! I want that one!" said the anxious pet, pointing at cans of beef. They for 7 cans and bought them. As soon as they were finished, it was already 6 p.m.

"Wow, didn't think we would take 6 hours, just to shop," said Maka, carrying 4 bags.

"Let's go out to eat? Seems too late to make dinner," Kid added.

"We can just get some fast food to go."

"Sure, but Ikuto is paying and carrying my bags. I don't trust him with the food."

"Fine!" yelled Ikuto, taking out his credit card from his wallet. They went into Burger King, ordered, and sat at a table, waiting for their food.

"Number 51!" A guy yelled, calling Ikuto's number so he could get the group's food. He got the food and passed it to Maka. Maka switched and gave him the 4 bags she was carrying. Then, they walked back home. Kid opened the door with one hand, and put the bags he was carrying, onto a table next to the couch. Ikuto did the same, and Maka handed the guys their burgers and fries. She gave them their drinks as well, and she grabbed her food and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. Both the guys joined her and enjoyed watching TV. they threw away their unwanted trash and sat back on the couch. Ikuto suddenly sat closer to Maka, making her nervous. He, then put his arm around her, making her blush a bright crimson red.  
Hatred and jealousy filled Kid's heart. Why was he feeling this so much? Never has he encountered his feelings in such a way that makes him want to beat the crap out of him. Did he really care for her that much? Hi heart was aching at the sight of Maka and Ikuto, sitting together. This was too much for the Shinigami.

He got up, and said, "Well, I'm off to bed. You guys have a good night."

Maka got up as well, yawning and stretching.

"I'm going to sleep, too. Well, goodnight Ikuto."

Ikuto then, said goodnight, turned into cat form, and jumped into his basket. Both Maka and Kid walked upstairs. Maka broke the silence and began talking.

"Ikuto is such a nice cat."

"He doesn't seem safe to me. There's something wrong and untrusting about him."

Out of no where, Maka gave Kid a light kiss on the cheek, and said, "Goodnight handsome, and see you tomorrow."

She then walked into her room, and closed the door, leaving a very surprised Kid in the hallway. He blushed very brightly, and smiled. He entered his room, and dressed into his sleepwear. He brushed his teeth, and laid on his bed. He slowly drifted to sleep, while smiling and thinking about Maka

* * *

A/N : Okay, sorry for the late update, once again. I really hope this chapter made up for it, although this doesn't seem as good as I thought it would be :l Seems a bit boring to me, actually D: Anyways, hope you all liked it, and I love you all! XD Wait! Also, many thanks for the reviews! Loved how you guys are so nice! :'D Well, hope you all have a good day/night! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4 for ya! Okay, now I know FOR SURE there might be something you guys may not like. Idk what it is, but I just know not everyone will be satisfied! D: Anyways, if you guys wanna chat bout somethin, maybe about writing a story together (OwO), then either PM me or send me a message and friend request on Play Station :D PSN is : stickerdeath55 :3 Anyways, on with the story! *gets popcorn*

* * *

Normal POV

The nest morning came, even more beautiful than yesterday. Ikuto woke up, stretched, and hopped out of his basket. He turned into human form and walked into the kitchen, to find a strange note sitting on the corner. He opened it and began reading it.

_Yahoo! It's time to play some basketball today with the almighty god! Meet me down at the basketball court at around 12! Also, if you're wondering how this note got here, remember ; I'm the greatest assassin alive! See you there!_

_ - Black*Star _

"I should probably wake Kid and Maka up, it's already 11 a.m."

As of that, Ikuto walked into Kid's room first. He decided to play a trick, so he turns into cat form and gets on top of a cabinet closest to Kid's bed. Without hesitation, he jumped off the cabinet, landed on Kid's stomach, and began laughing his ass off. Kid screamed in pain and shock as he sat up quickly. He saw Ikuto on his lap.

"You stupid ass seductive fag why would you do that?"

Suddenly, Maka came bursting in, looking around. Kid quickly pushed the laughing cat off of his lap and got up from his bed. He was unaware that he was sleeping without a shirt, so he stands there, staring at Ikuto, threat filling his eyes. Maka was looking at Kid, blushing scarlet red as she saw how slim, yet built Kid's body was. She focused back on the situation, wondering why Ikuto was in Kid's room.

"What's going on? Kid, why did you scream?"

"That stupid fur-ball we call a cat jumped on me while I was sleeping!"

She looked at Ikuto, who was still laughing.

"You shoulda seen the look on his face! He looked like he crapped his pants!" said the hyper cat, still laughing.

Maka couldn't help but giggle at ikuto's joke. It made Kid even more upset, knowing that his best friend was laughing at him as well. As of that, Kid put on a random shirt, some pants over his boxers, a pair of shoes over his socks, and stormed out of his mansion. Maka's once good mood quickly turned into sadness and shame.

"Ikuto, stay here."

"But-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she went into her room and got properly dressed. She put on her shoes and ran after Kid, leaving Ikuto and the mansion behind.

"Kid!" yelled Maka, searching for Kid. She made her first stop at her apartment, knowing that both of his weapons lived there, temporarily. She opened the door to see Patty playing with the cat, Liz and Soul laughing together.

"Have you guys seen Kid anywhere?" asked Maka, feeling hopeful they would have an idea.

"Nope!" said Patty, carrying the cat and meowing at it.

"I haven't seem him anywhere either. I thought he was preparing for the basketball game at 12."

"What basketball game?"

"The one Black*Star invited us to. Did you get an invite? He wrote it on a paper"

Liz pulls out a paper from her pocket and lifts it up high for everyone to see.

"Ugh, dammit!"

Maka punches the wall, trying to figure out where Kid is and trying to get her mind straight. Everyone stared at her as she left. She ran to the park, looking everywhere for the Shinigami. Beezelbub (If thats how you spell it) was left on the floor and Maka picked it up.

"I hope he's alright!" she thought, continuing her search for him. She found him sitting on a swing, about to cry.

"Hey Kid."said Maka, sitting down next to him. He stayed quiet and continued looking down.

"Please, answer me." begged Maka, sorrow over taking her. He looked up, looking forward, trying to not look at the green eyed girl next to him. She stood up and held out her hand. Kid looked at her small hand, and slowly grabbed it. He stood up and Maka led him to a picnic table. Kid sat down and Maka sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry." Maka said, feeling bad.

"For?" Kid added, thinking about what happened earlier.

"I... I didn't mean to laugh at you earlier. I'm just so sorry. I hurt you and I feel so sorry that I made you feel bad." She looked down, feeling guilty and sad, knowing that she's part of the reason why her best friend ran off. At that thought, tears began running down her face. She really cared about him, and she made him feel bad. Kid looked confused at seeing Maka cry. Has he really made a big deal over a couple of insults and a cannonball to the stomach by a cat? He hugs Maka tightly, rubbing her back in circles.

"Maka, it's not your fault. I made a big deal over something really stupid. Please, don't cry... A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to cry."

He wiped the tears from her eyes and put her head up. Maka looked up at Kid, smiled, and hugged him even tighter, which didn't really bother him. Kid felt something in his heart that he has never felt before. The feeling was so great, he smiled, and closed his eyes, enjoying the mood. His feeling was taking over him. He pulled away from the hug and gazed into Maka's beautiful eyes. He lightly put his hands on Maka's face, and lightly kissed her. Maka's eyes had widened, but was overtaken by the kiss they shared. She kissed him back even more, her hands slowly moving to the back of his neck. Kid gave it all he ever could. His tongue slowly moved in between her lips, going farther, until both their tongues met. Their tongues danced around, enjoying how passionate it was. That's when Kid realized what he was feeling ; It was love.

He pulled away, and both of them grasped for air.

"Ummm, Maka?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"I was... umm... would you.. like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would like that very much."

They hugged each other again, then slowly pulled away. Kid got up, holding out his hand. Maka grabbed it and they walk back to the mansion, hand in hand.

* * *

Okay, got some reviews saying I rushed it, and I totally agree, so I changed it :D Hope you guys enjoyed it, although now you guys will now what will happen XD v.v Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and this was a rather short chapter, dontcha think? Also, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter! Seems like you guys really liked the little twist in there xD Until next time,

~Nora :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Okay, time for Chapter 5! Well, this will be s short chapter. Also, I changed Chapter 4 a bit because I know it was rushed and yeah, I'm sorta killing the story :l Anyways, here's chapter 5, enjoy.

* * *

As soon as they walked into their home, there were 2 bowls of cereal on the kitchen table, and a sad Ikuto on the couch. He looked at them and looked back at the blank TV.

"Sorry, Kid. I knew I shouldn't have done that. Hope you can forgive me."

"No worries, it's all good now. Also, thanks for the cereal... I guess."

"Sorry, don't know how to cook... I'm part cat, whataya expect?"

"Ummm, I'm gonna eat."

"By the way, you got a message from a guy named Black*Star."

"Oh? What did the message say?"

"You guys were invited to a basketball game today at 12 p.m., but it's already 12:47, so yeah, I think it's over."

As of that conversation, both Kid and Maka rushed over to their breakfast as soon as they can.

"Wow, they can certainly eat fast," thought Ikuto, watching Maka and Kid put their now empty bowls into the sink.

"You're coming with us, but you're staying in cat form, got it?" said Kid, rushing to the door.

"Fine, but if I see your team losing, I'm going in and replacing the worst player."

"Okay, I guess. Let's go."

They walked out the door and Kid summoned Beezelbub. Ikuto turned into cat form and rested on maka's shoulder, as Maka held onto Kid's waist. Then, they headed for the basketball courts.

"Man, where could they be, I've been waiting for almost an hour! A god like me shouldn't wait this long, dontcha think?" said Black*Star, confidence over taking him, like always.

"It's okay, I'm sure they're on their way. I'm positive Kid wants a rematch from last game, when I dunked on him." Soul remarked, making his same toothy grin. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were sitting on one of the bleachers, holding each other's cat. Finally, the trio arrived and everyone was relieved.

"About time you guys showed up! I was getting worried. Ready Kid?" Soul challenged, while heading over to Maka. He gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear.

"Nice cat, and what took you so long?"

"We woke up late... That's all, nothing more." Maka whispered back, hoping her lie wasn't obvious. He pulled back and walked back to the court. The teams were Tsubaki, Kid, and Maka versus Black Star, Patty, and Soul. Patty passed the ball to Kid as he passed it back. Everyone on Kid's team were playing defense as the other team was playing offense.

"Catch Soul!" yelled the hyper Patty, throwing the ball to the white haired male. Tsubaki came in time and took the ball from him. She passed it to Maka and Maka flinched, when the ball made contact with her hand. She passed it over to Kid, not wanting to deal with the ball, since she didn't like basketball so much. Liz decided she didn't want to play and volunteered to take care of the pets. She began to pet Ikuto, and he purred loudly, rubbing himself all over her thigh. She lightly laughed and focused on the game. The game went on for an hour, with the final score being 34-32. Kid had gotten his revenge and shot a 3-pointer, causing them to win. They all shook hands and went back to their homes. The rest of the day was norman, Ikuto trying to get Maka's attention and Kid trying to get Ikuto away from her. The day ended with Ikuto falling asleep on the couch and Maka asleep on the other couch, with an open book on her lap.

Kid smiled at her sight and placed a bookmark on the page Maka was on. He picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs. Maka opened one eye, to see kid looking forward, still walking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his chest. He blushed and quietly opened the door to her room. Kid placed his girlfriend on the bad and took a quick look at her. She was smiling in her sleep, and Kid leaned in and kissed her forehead. He proceeded to his room and ended his night and slept.

* * *

A/N : Okay, sorry for how boring it might seem (yep, have such a low self esteem and always thinks that my work is garbage ._.). Also, if I don't post in a while, it's because I'm dealing with issues at the moment, so I really would appreciate it if you guys had patience and keep reading my story. Every view and review counts and makes my day better. So please understand that I might not be able to update as much. Also, I got a sort-of freshman orientation thingy this whole week, until Thursday (June 28th), so yeah... Well, hope you all enjoyed it, or at least tried.

~Nora


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Okay, time for the next chapter... I just gotta say something... Damn, do you guys really now how to help a buddy out. Love you all and thank you so much for the positive feedback during a bad time for me. Couldn't ask for better fans. Well, onwards! To chapter 6. Enjoy :)

* * *

A whole week has passed and everything was normal. Black*Star as teaching his cat how to fight and Tsubaki tried to figure out the problem while Black*Star was doing his thing. Patty was torturing the cat with the many "cat fits" she used on it, and Soul and Liz also try to get the cat away from her as possible. Ikuto was trying to be seductive around Maka and Kid would threaten him for every move he attempts. It was a typical "Monday" for the two meisters and their cat. They ate breakfast and got dressed for school. Ikuto woke up and stretched.

"Where are you guys going? It's Sunday, not Monday." Ikuto said,looking at both Kid and Maka confused.

Kid looked confused as well, taking out his phone to see what day it was. The phone read "Sunday" and he face-palmed himself. Maka also checked her phone and she face-palmed as well. Ikuto laughed at them and proceeded to the kitchen. He took out one of his cans and a can opener. He fed himself and Kid turned and walked to his room. Maka began to speak.

"Wait a bit Kid... have we even found out ikuto's problem?"

"Well, he said he had magic powers he couldn't control, so I think that's the problem."

"Oh... I haven't seen a reaction, though."

Ikuto jumped in the conversation, a bit worried.

"Well, I can't control my powers when I fight. All of this happened because of a fight I had with my ex. You see, she's also a cat with powers. We got into an argument and she casted a spell on me, which causes all of my powers to go crazy when I fight. I can still fight well, but my powers might screw me up. Not too bad though."

"Hmm... If we can find your ex, maybe we can get her to fix your magic and me and Kid would get an 'A' on our project."

"Yeah, so he can stop trying to make a move on you and we can get back to our lives."

At the sound of that voice Kid made, Ikuto got a bit upset.

"Ouch, that was a little harsh. Not my fault we like the same girl."

The sadness was blinding him and he let a tear escape from his eye. He turned around to try to hide it, but Maka caught him.

"Ikuto, we want you here, it's just... well... umm... _I _want you here."

He began to get mad and he turned his direction over to Kid.

"Okay, if he doesn't want me here, then tell him to stop being a bitch about it and tell me straight up!"

Kid's eyes widened, then filled up with anger.

"Leave then!" he snapped, pushing Ikuto to a wall.

Ikuto got up and ran towards the door, now having tears running down his face.

"Wait! He didn't mean it!" yelled Maka, hoping the now sad cat would stop.

Instead, Ikuto slammed the door behind him and continued. Maka also went for the door and ran after Ikuto. Kid stood there, staring at the door. "_Why, why would I do that to someone? I have to chase after them both before something bad happens to either of them._" he thought, going straight for the door. Something suddenly stopped him. A painting of the stars on his wall were off by an inch! "_Damn you Symmetry!" _he thought, fixing the picture and continuing on with what he was doing. He didn't see Ikuto nor Maka anywhere near. He ran through every alley, into every store, but still no sign of them. That's when he looked at the ground and saw one of Maka's hair ties. He picked it up and let a tear escape from his golden yellow eyes.

"Maka!" he yelled, making everywhere around him echo. He heard a scream, sounding much like Maka's. He ran to an alley he never knew about, and saw her body on the floor. Ikuto was bleeding and was leaning against a wall. Kid ran towards Maka and held her in his arms.

"Maka, please say something!"

She slightly opened an eye, looking around.

"A... w-witch got u-us... I..."

Quickly, Maka went unconscious. He began to cry and carefully put her down. He stood up, looking around.

"I'll be right back, you two. I'll take of this."

With those words said, he summoned Beezelbub and rode towards Maka's apartment, getting his weapons. Once he arrived, he bursted through the foor, causing Liz to scream.

"Kid! What are you doing here?"

"It's Maka! She's badly hurt! I need you guys to help me take care of this bitch ass witch who did this to her!"

Soul quickly got up, looking very worried.

"Bro, where is she?" he demanded.

"Follow me, we don't have much time!"

Kid and the gang ran out of the apartment, and Kid, Liz, and Patty got on Beezelbub. Soul got his motorcycle and they all headed for the dreaded alley. Once they arrived, all that was found was a pool of blood, and Maka still passed out on the floor.

* * *

A/N: OH MAH GAHH WHAT HAPPENED TO IKUTO? D: I dunno, you guys have to wait and see! :D Hehe, I'm kinda mean OwO. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again, thank you very much for all the loving reviews I have been getting from you all. Every hit and review really makes my day a lot better and I couldn't thank you all enough. Well, buh bye and see you next chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, let me tell you this - I would have updated sooner, but it's the damn laptop that belongs to my sister! Okay, here I am, typing my story, getting all happy, waiting for you guys to read it. Then, the mouse somehow goes to the very bottom and presses an empty space, right? I just so happen to make a mistake at the same time, soooo, I press delete, and it takes me to the previous page -_- Well, at least I'm on my desktop now, so enjoy! Chapter 7, LET'S DO THIS! FUS RO DAH! (Too much Skyrim :D) Sorry for the late update D:

* * *

Kid looked around, trying to look for Ikuto's body. Maka slowly woke up and sat up, looking around.

"Ikuto!" she yelled, only to get a groan from a nearby dumpster, as a reply. Soul ran over to the dumpster, to see Ikuto laying there, pain written all over his face. Soul helped him out of the dumpster, but soon enough, collapsed on the floor. Maka slowly stood up, walking towards Ikuto.

"I'm so sorry... I'm just so sorry."

She began to sob, and Ikuto put his hand on her lap.

"It's okay, I'm still alive and my wounds aren't so bad... Umm... nevermind, can someone take me to the hospital?"

"Wait! Let's get Blair to help them!" exclaimed Soul. Ikuto's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Blair, as in the sexy purple kitty?"

Everyone looked at him surprised, wondering how he knew her.

"Maka, Kid! Don't let her see me!" he yelled in panic.

"Why not?" said Kid and Maka in unison.

"Because... That's my ex I was telling you about. You see, I used to always cheat on women. I only used her so I can get what I want, as in free food and awesome make out sessions. Call me a horndog, I don't care, that was the old me. She caught me kidding another whore, which I didn't mean to kiss, I swear! She came onto me first! She saw me, and we got into the argument. Then, she used her magic on me and that's how I can't control my magic, like now. When she left me, that's when I realized that she was the one who taught me how to love. She was the first girl to ever be so nice to me, and I just played her like nothing."

He began to let tears stream his face, but he wasn't done with his story.

"Ever since then, I've been trying to say sorry, but she doesn't believe me."

Once Ikuto was done with his tragic story, Patty and Liz began to cry.

"That... was... so... beautiful!" screamed Patty, causing everyone to almost go deaf.

"Okay Patty, I think we all know that," her older sister said, trying to calm her down. Soul jumped into the conversation.

"I'll go get Blair, hopefully she'll heal you and Maka, and restore your magic powers."

"But-"

Before Ikuto could finish his sentence, Soul ran to his motorcycle and drove off. The whole group just stood around and waited. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were in weapon form, just in case the witch would come back. Maka was resting on the ground, while being covered by Kid's jacket. She slowly closed her eyes and began to sleep. The weirdest and strangest dream began to occur...

*Le Dream Time*

_"Die!" yelled the evil witch, shooting one last blow at Ikuto, who couldn't move or at least transform. Maka was at the other side of the alley, her leg broken and her arm revealing her flesh and almost her bone. Ikuto closed his eyes in pain as a black arrow headed straight_ _for him. "Aaaaaah!" he screamed in pain, as the arrow made contact and shot him right through his heart. His body disappeared and a green soul was floating in mid-air._

_*_End of Dream*

Maka sat up very quickly, which caused her blood to shake in her head. She fell back down, feeling the pain. Everyone closed in together around her and looked at her.

"My god, are you okay?" yelled Liz, helping Maka sit up.

"Yes I'm fine... Can all of you back up just a little bit? Kinda getting sick here."

Everyone backed away a few feet, but Kid rushed through everyone and almost tackled Maka.

"My dear Maka, are you okay? Are you hurt?" said the Shinigami, looking at her everywhere for a scratch. He saw a small bloodstain on Maka's shirt, then lifted it up. Maka's stomach was cut open, but not too deep to be considered serious. maka began to cry and Kid passed out. Tsubaki helped Liz and Patty carry him away from her and fanned him so he could wake up. Black*Star looked down at her, and sat next to her. He hugged her and patted her on the back, comforting her. She hugged her close friend back, slowly stopping her crying.

"Thank You," she whispered, smiling at the blue haired assassin next to her. He smiled, nodded, and went towards Kid, chuckling at him. Eventually, Soul arrived with Blair sitting on his head. She immediately jumped off Soul's head and ran towards Maka, her breasts smashing her face.

"B-Blair! I c-can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. So, let me see your wound! Where are you hurt?"

"Right here."

Maka lifted up her shirt and showed Blair her cut. Soul's eyes widened as he saw how much Maka was bleeding. Blair took out a pair of gloves from her pockets and neatly put them on. Then, she closed her eyes and had her palms face Maka's stomach.

"Pum-pumpkin... Halloween Healing!"

As of that, Blair's magical waves went in onto Maka's skin and slowly closed up her wound, and cleaned her up. Maka felt refreshed, filled with power, and she stood up, feeling confident.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled, hugging her pet kitty,

"Anytime nya!" she responded, giving Maka a wink.

Kid arose and saw Maka in perfect shape, making him blink several times, thinking if all of this was real. Ikuto groaned in pain as he crawled towards the rest of the group. Blair looked at him and gasped. Her ex was in pure pain and just looking at him in that state almost made her cry.

"No!" she said, remembering her past.

"I won't be your girlfriend anymore! You cheated on me and I thought I loved you!"

Maka got in the conversation, sorrow filling her voice.

"Blair... Please, he's in great pain and needs more help than me. I know you don't want to get back with him, but that's not the situation right now. He's also my pet cat that I'm raising with Kid. He's in deep pain and is almost dying. He needs you now more than ever... I know you were about to cry, so I know you still care about him... Would you please heal him and restore his magic?"

Everyone looked at Maka and Blair, hoping Blair would say yes. Blair opened her mouth, ready to speak. Everyone got anxious and worried as they waited for words to come out of Blair's mouth.

"... No."

* * *

A/N : Oh Mah Gahh! Well, FINALLY chapter 7 is up! Once again, please forgive me for lack of updating! D: I didn't mean to I swear! I also might upload chapter 8 tomorrow, or the day after, because I'm grounded off the PS3 today and tomorrow, so I'm bored as heck! Oh yeah, I'M ON PRESTIGE 4 IN MW3! YALL ARE SO JELLY! :D Well, hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading and reviewing, my beautiful people! :D Peace!

~Nora :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, sup people! Sorry for the late update, I don't know why it took me quite a while D: Well, here's Chapter 8 and I can't believe how many reviews and Hits I'm getting! In my opinion, it's a lot and thank you all for your continued support! :D This is just awesome c': By the way, it's pretty close to 1:00 AM, so yeah :D Well, hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

Everyone stood in shock as they heard Blair's unwanted response. Ikuto sat there in shock, as everyone merely dropped their heads, upset about the conclusion.

"Blair, please! He needs help, I know you still care about him! I don't want my pet cat and project to die... Just please." begged Maka, her eyes now getting watery. Blair looked at everyone, noticing all the pain and sadness they all possessed, making Blair feel that what she didn't want to do was something that had to be done. She walked up to the eye watery meister and gave her a heart-warming hug, that surprisingly didn't hurt, since her huge breasts were the main disturbance.

"Pum- pumpkin... pump pumpkin. Special cannon!" yelled Blair, shooting a bright, orange beam at Ikuto. His body slowly levitated upwards, then suddenly fell hard on the ground. He groaned in the slight pain, but quickly got up, looking all over his body, in search for wounds. Not a single wound was found in sight, and his eyes began to glisten as he was relieved that his ex, the woman he loved, had restored him to his healthy conditions.

"You're welcome, geez, nya!" said Blair, rolling her eyes as she looked at Ikuto. He slowly walked up to her and gave her the most biggest and meaningful embrace she could ever receive. Blair felt that she did something good, something she will remember forever. Her heart began to beat faster and Ikuto squeezed her slighty tighter. She then finally returned the hug and closed her eyes, smiling. Suddenly, the brown-haired good looking guy pulled away, leaning slightly to the purple haired, hot body lady. He crashed his lips on her, causing her to shed a tear as she thought about how romantic and sweet this moment was, not one thing ruining it.

Again, Liz and Patty were to ruin yet another, romantic moment.

"More! More romance!" yelled the blonde haired, crazy weapon, while clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Her older sister had managed to get her to stop jumping, as she pulled her towards the dumpster, making her look inside to see what would interest the hyper Patty.

"Ooooooooooh! It's a beat up teddy bear! Liz, can I please please please please pleeeassee keep it?"

"No! That's disgusting! Who knows where that's been and it's full of germs!"

Everyone looked at them both and sweat dropped. Something had clicked into Ikuto's head. He then remembered to test out his magic abilities, hoping that was healed along with the wounds.

He closed his eyes and put his head down. He began to pull out his hands, forcing everyone to stare and walk backwards as they saw the green and black lights and beams, which was his energy and magic, to appear on his hands. He slowly exhaled, then shot the beam at a dumpster, making it turn into pure water. All the water collapsed on the floor, going towards everyone's shoes to wet. Ikuto then realized that his powers weren't restored.

"Hey Blair, how come my powers didn't restore?"

"Oh, are you sure? I used the strongest healing spell I could manage and used it on you. Sorry, I guess. Well, you'll be fine, nya? You got little ol' me to play with nyaa!" she flirtatiously said, winking at the now blushing guy. He turned around, hoping no one noticed his blush. Everyone looked around, looking for some ideas on how to find the witch.

Everyone was separated into groups: Blair with Ikuto, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Soul and Liz, and Maka, Kid, and Patty. They began to search the alley, looking into dumpsters, behind buildings, inside boxes, and just about every crack. As everyone began to search, Kid decided to walk on his own for a bit. Neither Maka or Patty noticed his non existing presence, only focused on to finding the witch so they can kill her, no mercy on her whatsoever. As Kid continued walking to an unknown place, he stepped on something rather bumpy and black. He looked down and gasped as he saw the same tattoo that witch Medusa had on her arm when she was alive.

"Impossible..."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (8 times :D) For the lack of updates! Kind of in Writer's Block at the moment, trying to come up with ideas as soon as I can, but I'm also writing another story, then going to be publishing possibly two more stories and would be working on 4 stories at the same time, maybe even 3, if I'm lucky. By the way, At the moment, after I'm done uploading this chapter, I'm going to continue on with drawing the Soul Eater characters! I will upload the pics upon request via PM. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this short little chapter and peace out! :)

~Nora :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, time for the little chapter I call, Chapter 9. So, how are you all doing? PM me about your day :) I just want to see what interesting things you all are doing. Well, since I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, I won't do that on this chapter... Or will I? Well, enjoy hehe.

* * *

Everyone as still looking around, while Kid picked up the tattoo that belonged to the evil witch Medusa.

"Everyone, gather around! I found something!" he yelled, his voice sounding fierce and angry.

"Can you not yell so harsh! We're trying!" said Liz, throwing her hands in the air, only to have her mouth covered by her sister, who wasn't playing games this time. Everyone turned towards Kid and saw the black snake on his hands. Maka gasped, as everyone stared in shock at what they were seeing. Suddenly, the snake fell loose from Kid's hands, and tangled him, carrying him above the floor.

"Kid!" everyone yelled. That's when Maka ran up to him, jumped, and grabbed his leg as he was being pulled higher and higher off the ground. Kid looked down surprised at Maka's bravery of not letting Kid go. Maka couldn't hold on much longer, so her hand slipped and Liz and Patty caught her. Tsubaki turned into a ninja blade, and Black*Star caught her. He began to jump on buildings, following Kid. Once he got close, he jumped off the building he was on and sliced the snake in half!

Both Kid and Black*Star went crashing down from the sky. They both landed in the same dumpster, while Tsubaki was still on top of Black*Star, still in weapon form. They both made a hurtful groan as they made contact with the boxes and other things that were in the dumpster.

The rest of the group heard the loud crash and began to run to the place they heard it. Maka used her Soul Perception to find Black*Star and Kid, along with Tsubaki.

"10 yards west! They are close!" wailed Maka, running even faster than before, causing everyone to be left behind. Once she got to her destination, Kid was passed out and Black*Star held on to his head, rubbing it gently.

"What happened?" asked Liz, walking over to her unconscious meister.

"He passed out because his pants are ripped 'asymmetrically'."

Everyone sweat dropped and stayed quiet, looking at Kid.

"I have an idea on how to get him to wake up, watch this."

Soul got close to Kid's ear and began to whisper something. Kid shot up from where he was laying, yelling.

"No! I'll wake up! Just don't touch my PS3!"

The group looked at the two, with wide eyes, like if Kid said something life-threatening.

"No way! You play PS3 too? I will own you in Modern Warfare 3! No one could beat a god like me!" shouted the blue haired assassin, making Kid put on his angry face. (That's kinda how I act when it comes to MW3 ^-^)

"You're on, once we defeat the evil witch Medusa," replied Kid, looking at Black*Star with a serious face that would make anyone scared to death.

"Creepy..."

The rest of the day was back at Kid's mansion, everyone planning out how they were going to get the witch and drinking tea.

"Hey, if we are going to kill Medusa, how about we use Ikuto as our bait, since he has a disadvantage with his magic, and we surprise attack her? Not like we are going to let Medusa torture him for a bit, we would jump out as soon as we know that she is about to make contact. She would obviously want to go for Ikuto more than any of us, even Maka, since he had dealt with more damage than Maka. Anyone agree?" concluded Black*Star, only to receive wide eyes from everyone.

"Black*Star... How did you get so damn smart?" said Tsubaki, looking into Black*Star's cup of tea, to see if it had made him suddenly intelligent.

"That plan... it's very good... I'm not even going to ask.." Kid added, sipping his tea. Everyone just looked and sat around, already knowing the plan that Black*Star created, and are left with nothing to talk about.

"Well, now that we have a plan, I'mma go.. Peace out people" Soul mumbled, walking out the door.

"Me and Tsubaki have to get going, too. I want to train so I can kick Medusa's ass so hard, she'd wish she was never born! Let's go Tsubaki!"

"Yes!"

As of that, both the assassins left.

"Well, I'm going to do my nails... The color is fading. Buh bye!"

Liz walked to her room and all that was left was Maka, Kid, and Patty.

"Awkward... I'mma go kill mah giraffe, bye!"

Now, Maka and Kid were left alone, and to break the silence, Maka got up, got the phone and ordered pizza for her and the three-some. The pizza man arrived, Maka gave him the money, and she grabbed the pizza and placed it on the counter for everyone to eat.

Kid called both of the Thompson sisters and grabbed plates for everyone. They sat around the TV, flipping through channels, and ate. Kid accidentally had a little bit of sauce at the corner of his lip, so he tried to get it off before Maka could see. Maka turned over to see Kid struggling to get the sauce. She giggled, then kissed kid sweetly on the lips, taking off the mess from the corner of his lips for him.

"Thank you" he said, blushing and looking down at his pizza.

"Anytime" she smiled, looking back at the TV. Once they finished eating, everyone went to sleep, Liz and Patty going into their separate rooms, and Maka and Kid going into Kid's room. Maka had grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt from Liz's room, and went into the bathroom to change. She put on her borrowed clothes, let her hair go, and walked out of the bathroom, meeting Kid halfway to the bed.

He pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her cheek.

"You look very beautiful" he said, his voice making Maka's heart melt.

Her response to Kid was a heart-warming kiss, wrapping her arms around Kid's neck. Kid's hands made their way to Maka's hips, holding her even closer to his body. She slipped her tongue into Kid's mouth, Kid's tongue to meet up with hers. As they were passionately making out, Maka began to pull off Kid's shirt, parting their kiss so his shirt would come off. Kid did the same, to reveal her bra and chest, smirking that he saw something more than just tiny tits. Maka smashed her lips on his once again, and she walked back slowly, touching the bed. Kid leaned in even more, making her land on the bed, with Kid on top.

"Umm... I-is this o-okay?" stuttered Kid, worried that he might have went too far.

"It's perfectly fine, I don't mind at all" Maka purred, pulling down his shorts quickly, to reveal his boxers. Kid did the same with Maka, while adding a little extra and un-hooking her bra. Then, their romantic night began...

* * *

A/N: Okay! Well, I'm not good at writing lemons, so I'm just leaving it right there. Also, still on writer's block, especially since I be talking to my friends on Play Station and some things people say have been catching my attention :o Hope you all enjoyed and do leave a nice little review ^-^ Thank you all for reading, reviewing, Favorite, and following my story! I'll try to update another chapter ASAP! Well, thank you and have a good night/day/morning/evening :D

-Nora ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:SOOOOOOOORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! Okay, well, here's the 10th chapter and I honestly don't know when this story is going to end xD There's probably gonna be more than 20 chapters, I think. Let's just see how far this goes, shall we? Chapter 10, away!

* * *

"Are you guys ready for this?" said the blonde-haired meister, getting aboard the plane that was supposed to lead them into witch Medusa's hideout.

"We got the parachutes and Asuza is here to help us out, so we can locate her position and then you guys do your thing" Professor Stein said, giving everyone an ear piece, as well as a bottle of a special medicine that Blair created to help heal anyone that is wounded with full strength. Ikuto was sitting on Maka's head, in his cat form, looking at everyone getting ready for possibly, the biggest fight they would ever have. Once everyone got ready, they aboarded the plane and sat on the seats (Hurr Durr ._.).

"How long is it going to take to get there?" complained Ikuto, looking out the window to see nothing but the sky and clouds passing by.

"This trip will take 8 hours, now please, keep quiet and be patient. You guys don't want to annoy me." replied Stein, giving his famous mad smirk as he walked into another part of the plane. Everyone just sat around, conversing and discussing about their plans after they defeat the witch.

"Hey Maka, you want to play some basketball with everyone after we complete this mission?" Kid said, looking at everyone who was smiling at them both and continued to talk to the person they were talking to.

"Sure, but are you really that confident that we're going to eliminate her for good? She came back after Stein and my papa faught her. Not to mention them both are way stronger and better meisters than we are, so we might not succeed."

Kid grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into a loving kiss, that only made Maka gasp in shock on how sudden it happened. After they parted their kiss, Kid began to take out his iPod and looked for a song to play.

"Look, Maka. Nothing is going to happen. We're going to be fine and we're going to defeat her, then we can get back to our lives, okay?"

He gave her another kiss and began to play his music. He played the song "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold and he slowly closed his eyes as he laid back into his seat. Maka kissed his forehead and also went to sleep, waiting for the time to come, where it all goes down.

"Okay, they're alseep, what do we do?" asked the now hyper Liz, holding Soul's hand.

"All we have to do is put the ham in Kid's pocket, then we put all of the cats on him. Let's see who could rip up his clothes first." Soul gave an evil smirk as he opened up the pack of Ham he had in his pockets. All the cats began to meow as they smelled the delicious deli Soul possessed. They all gathered around Soul and one cat jumped onto his shirt and began to dig his claws into his skin, to keep balance and not fall.

"Awwww, c'mon!" the white haired weapon yelled, causing Maka and Kid to wake up. Everyone began laughing at Soul who went into the restroom, trying to get the cats off of him. He found a spray bottle, and sprayed the cats off of him. Once the cats were off of him and in the restroom, he got out very quickly and closed to door on the cats, not letting them come out.

"Fail" murmured Kid, as he went back to sleep.

"What were you going to do?" Maka asked her partner, who only kept panting from fear as he felt a scratch on his arm began to bleed.

"I was going to put the ham on Kid so the cats can rip his clothes asymmetrically... I wanted to pull a good prank, god, don't give me that evil look!" he complained, looking down.

Maka slowly wnt back to her seat and slept again, this time with no disturbance.

-8 HOURS LATER-

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" everyone said, putting on their parachutes and their goggles, ready to jump and land. They all saw the mountain and Stein counted down from 8, since Kid had his OCD problem.

"Jump!"

Everyone jumped out of the plane, screaming their lungs out as they looked down, seeing that if they failed to open their parachutes, they would die. As soon as they were 200 yards off the ground, they opened up their parachutes, landing below the mountain, to see a cave with a strange orange light glistening out.

"She must be in there. Let's go" Kid demanded, walking forward only to be stopped by Maka's hand on his left shoulder.

"Be careful, who knows if she's already waiting for our arrival. We have to be quick and hide our souls, which is already taken care of."

Maka went back to group and Kid followed behind, to hear the next set of instructions that was going to be given.

"Alright, 2 people can go at a time, but 3 at the most, and make sure that you all already resonated with each other. Now, let's get going before Medusa catches us."

Stein went on ahead with Spirit, signaling the others to follow behind. Maka walked with Soul, Kid walked with Liz and Patty, Black Star walked with Tsubaki, and Blair walked with Ikuto. The rest of the pet cats were in the helicopter, not to be harmed. Stein had given them a few extra days and already gave Maka and Kid an "A" because he found out Medusa was still alive, which could have put them in serious danger if they didn't find out any sooner. They reached to the cave, and stopped.

"Okay, let's do this a final time, and get back home."

"Wait!" said 2 strange voices below them.

"We're coming along."

Note: IMPORTANT! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

* * *

A/N: oooooooo who are the strange voices? :o! You'll find out in the next chapter! Okay, I just want to say that I owe you guys my deepest apologies for making you all wait and making this chapter only about their trip instead of action. By the way, I'm definitely going go to go the biggest writer's block of my life because... I START HIGHSCHOOL THIS MONDAY! Not only that, but I will be taking the bus everyday to school, I have a mandatory 8th hour, and I won't be arriving to my home until 5 pm. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll try to upload as much as I can. For now, I hope you all enjoyed.

-Nora ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE DID THE TIME GO?! Heeeeyy Everyone, Nora's back for all you kiddies and it's time for chapter 11! I'm very sorry for like, the biggest delay of my life! I'd tell you all about it, but I'll just say (to keep it short) that school has really been my main priority, and High School changes A LOT, so yeah, High School, new experience, I love it, and I love life :D Well, here's Chapter 11! :D

* * *

"YOOOO WHAT UP BRO'S!" Yelled Black Star, walking over to the mysterious people that had popped up randomly. Everyone stared at the trio, greeting each other happily.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Ed, and this is my parter Cathy. We're both weapon and meister, and we heard about Witch Medusa still being alive, and we're here to seek our revenge for killing our beloved mother a while back. We used to be students at the DWMA, but we couldn't attend there anymore because we had moved out of Death City, and the distance was far too great to continue going to school there. Nice to meet you all, and we look forward to a bloody battle that will put Medusa through Hell!"

Everyone cheered at the speech given by the new members that will be fighting alongside the other meisters and weapons. Stein led the way, carefully watching each corner, as Sid stayed underground to make sure that if something were to happen, he would pop up and help defend them. Everyone kept following Stein, as Maka was slowing down her pace a little, looking down. Kid stopped and slowly approached Maka, worried.

"What's wrong?" sympathized Kid, bringing his girlfriend to his arms as she hugged him. Maka stayed quiet, closing her eyes, resting on Kid's shoulder. The peace was interrupted when a sudden yell came from the glowing orange cave, and they quickly sprinted to see what was going on. There, on the ground, was Blair, lifeless as ever, as Medusa was on the ceiling, crashing down to attack Kid. Maka had sensed the witch's soul, looked up, and quickly pushed Kid out of the way. Medusa had landed on Maka, releasing one of her snakes, and entering it in Maka's mouth.

"Now, be a good girl and attack your friends," whispered the evil witch, smirking and looking at the others.

"Have fun kids!" she yelled a final time, throwing a smoke bomb and escaping. Everyone tried to find her, but she was no where to be seen. A voice came from deep within Maka's head, giving her orders that will only shatter her into pieces.

"Destroy the reaper, and bring my lover Scientist to me at once."

Maka's body began moving on her own, charging at her lover. She prepared her wavelength to charge at Kid, and continued to chase after him. He stood there, surprised at the fact that his woman was really attacking him, trying to maybe even kill him. Everyone watched and yelled Kid's name in fear, as Maka got stronger and quicker. Then, a sudden burst from energy went through Maka's veins, powering her attack. Without hesitation, with her body being under control by evil, she hit Kid in his chest, and he flew back.

Everyone saw the reaper fly as he hit the hard wall, and landed on the cold floor. He stayed there, not moving at all. A puddle of blood began piling up where his body was now laying, and Blair went over, hopefully to heal him. She checked his pulse, but was shocked when she couldn't find one...

* * *

A/N : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I couldn't write as much as I used to, so sorry for the really short chapter! It turned out to be way shorter than expected, but at least I'm back on writing! School is almost over, so yeah, I'll start writing more and more now! Finally, after 8 months, I'm back on track! Once again, REALLY SORRY FOR THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER! I'll also be writing another story, so check that out if you like! :D Hope you all enjoyed, and I love you all! :D

~Nora ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Alrighty then, time for another chapter called Chapter 12! :D I'm back on writing, and I feel so good to be back! Although my ideas won't be as good as they were, but hey, I'm still rusty and I just need a bit of time! Not to mention I don't know how long my chapters will be o-O Well, enjoy while you can! x3 Oh yeah, I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! SUMMER BREAK BABY!

* * *

Everyone stared at Kid's body, all shocked in fear as the pool of blood only got bigger and bigger. Everyone turned to Ikuto and Blair as they were the only one with healing magic, and it was desperately needed.

"Well, we have to take care of Maka first... I just know that she will definitely regret this when she finds out all about it." The cat walked over to the almost lifeless body and examined it even closer. Kid's pulse was there, but just as faint as ever. He needed help quick, or else... well, we all know what would happen if his pulse was lost. Liz and Patty were already filling their eyes with tears of sorrow, as they saw the only person who saved them through the hell they went through, almost dead.

"After all that he's done for us... and for the DWMA... Please Blair, save our beloved meister, or else we'll lose our lives without him!" The eldest sister began to sob, as her younger sibling was embracing her, trying to comfort the heart torn weapon. Stein was standing back, looking for Maka, as she came up from the wall closest to the group, and tried to strike at Blair.

"Move it!"

Soon enough, Blair's ear was torn apart in half, by a snake that was stuck in Maka's hand. Who knew the snake could be that powerful? Everyone besides Liz and Patty turned their attention over to the new and evil Maka, as they huddled together, keeping their guard up. The team started attacking Maka from all angles, all trying to get her and pin her down, to attempt to remove the snake buried deep within her own blood. Such fierce battles between the enemy that was once an ally, and all the other people who actually love and adore her. Many attempts were made, but none were successful... It was time to start a new plan

Kid finally regained conscious and the sisters were removing tears from their eyes, with a grin replacing it.

"Am I home yet? Where's my beloved darling at?"

That's all Death The Kid managed to say before memories flashed between his eyes, and the fist on his right hand only got tighter. The pistols stood back, now depressed, as they went to prepare breakfast for the recovering meister. It's been 4 days since the battle with Medusa started, and time was taken away to just relax and come up with any tactics, as well as more special training.

* * *

"When they come back, you better make sure that you really kill them this time. No holding back."

"Affirmative."

* * *

A/N : Ahh, very short chapter, eh? I don't have any more ideas, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I made the chapter short enough to upload for you guys . Sorry!

~Nora ^-^


End file.
